Lonely Hearts Attract Other Broken Souls
by Nightlife Maiden
Summary: He waited, and he waited. He expected to find her exactly the same as she was last time he'd seen her... but she wasn't... He expected her to hate him... she didn't. He thought she'd never notice him... she did. Lonely hearts attract other broken souls...


Once again, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me... hahahahaha! You can't sue me: P

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

Once more, he was waiting. It seemed like that's all he ever did; of course, 500 years doesn't just fly by…

He let out a deep sigh. He could still remember their tragic farewell- no, it wasn't even a farewell… making it all the more tragic.

They had just gotten into another trivial argument about her going home for a test. As usual, it ended with her striding back to the Bone Eater's well and him planted face first to the ground. Their companions all knew what would come next. Or, they _**thought**_ they knew…

Inuyasha shook his head; the images wouldn't leave his mind no matter how desperately he wanted them to fade.

It all happened wrong; he was supposed to follow to her time, let her study for ridiculously long hours, then they would go back to his era together and all would be forgiven… but something went wrong.

When Kagome left the feudal era, she was leaving it for good. The well had run it's last course and sealed itself after her. He was trapped on one side of time, and her on the other; it was like an undeserved punishment. How could the gods be so cruel? First they gave him Kikyo, made him love her, let him become betrayed by her, kill her, then bring Kagome to him, make him fall in love with her, then rip her away too.

The thing that hurt him the most were his final words to her. Not a single positive word or hidden meaning.

"If you like it so damn much there, maybe you shouldn't come back! I sure as hell don't want you back here! Than you could go to 'school' anytime you wanted, and still have time to go on a 'date' with that other stupid boy!"

They played repeatedly, his own rough voice ringing in his ears. He didn't mean them, honest! It was just the heat of the moment and he was so angry that she wanted to leave them. Leave **him**! How could she? Wasn't here enough for her?

Her eyes, her big blue eyes widened with anger mixed with rejection and sadness. Every night, for 500 years those eyes had haunted him, taunting him that was his fault she was gone… His own fault that he was waiting so fucking long for his lover to be _**born**_.

So here he was, sitting in a well-furnished apartment that he wouldn't even spend more than maybe fifteen days, tops, in. Demons weren't considered 'real' any more, so he had to get a concealment ring… and that was a constant pain in the ass. It was in the form of a tattoo, a large dog demon printed into the skin on his back that kept him looking human. He learned how to control it, and change from youkai to mortal at will.

His human concealment was the exact same as the form he changed into every new moon.

Sango and Miroku had died and been reborn at least 5 times. Surprisingly, each time they'd reached 18 years old, they'd remember their first life, and actually began the original Sango and Miroku. They probably did something in their first life to make this occur, and just didn't tell me. They had good reason too, if I knew they were planning to do this, I'd have stopped them long ago… Then they could rest in peace, not walk the same tortured path I walk until my inner demons have left me to be with my mate… _**If **_she'll mate with me, she probably still hates me…

'No…' he abruptly stood from the leather sofa, and walked to the around with his heads clutching the sides of his head.

"No! Just stop thinking! There's only one thing to do, try to fix the problem…" he scolded himself and sat down at a fancy computer sitting on a wooden desk.

After many hours of searching the web and multiple phone calls later, he had a phone number. An actual phone number that would take him to her.

Inuyasha was grateful he learned to hack… he tracked her debit card to a small town in eastern America.

Practically jumping out of the chair, he grabbed his black trench coat, whipped out a phone from one of the pockets and began dialling… He _**would**_ find her, and he would _**never**_ lose her again...

* * *

So what does everyone think? I know, I know... "NOT ANOTHER SORY!! SHE HASN'T FINISHED A SINGLE ONE YET!!"

I know, I know. This was originally just going to be a one-shot while I wait for the replies to my review winners for Shikon Curse. All stories will not continue except this once and Shikon Curse until I finish them both. Rview and tell me what you think!


End file.
